opening her eyes
by sophichka
Summary: She had her alcohol and cigarettes to keep her company this Saturday night, so really, why would she need anything else? Victoire/Teddy/Lily. One shot.


She had her _alcohol and cigarettes _to keep her company this Saturday night, so really, why would she need anything else? Her coffee table was littered with empty Marlboro packets, empty bottles of vodka and Jack Daniels and cups of black coffee with which she was now attempting to sober herself up. Not that she was _drunk, _you understand, she just wasn't quite as aware as she normally was.

She wasn't going to sit at home and moon over Teddy Lupin, if he wanted to make a fool of himself by dating a girl eleven years younger than him then that was his prerogative, she couldn't give a damn, not anymore anyway. Sure, she might have been a tiny bit pissed off at first, but she wasn't sitting at home getting hammered because she was on a "_self destructive spiral_" or anything stupid like that, it was merely because she had nothing better to do with her life.

Sure, she was _Victoire Weasley, _the part Veela wonder child of Bill and Fleur. Beauty and brains, that was her, but really, what else was there to her? She may have her high flying career in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she may have been the niece of the three greatest war heroes of all time, but where did that get her in life? A nice house, plenty of money, designer clothes and makeup, sure, but if she couldn't even get the guy she loved to see that she was the better choice, what hope did she have?

But she couldn't bear to hurt Lily, she was her little cousin, the girl she watched out for, the one she was there for, and the one who was there for her. Hell, Lily was the one that she had picked this awful habit of _drowning her sorrows _up from, if it hadn't been for Lily, Victoire would have stayed firmly on the rails. As it was, she was veering off them with the force of a freight train travelling at 100mph.

Lily was the black sheep of the Potter/Weasley family. She was the one who dressed inappropriately, drank too much, said "fuck" too much, smoked, partied, and hell, but Victoire was heading exactly the same way. And the irony of the whole situation was that the girl she was turning into by falling off the rails was the whole reason _why _she was falling off the rails.

But, she wasn't going to let Teddy Lupin bring her down, and fuck, but there was no way in _hell _that she would let him do the same to Lily. He was a Casanova, a heartbreaker, and she wasn't going to let him put Lily through what he had put her through.

She could have a quiet word with Lily, or she could have it out with him, have a screaming match at the monthly Potter/Weasly/Lupin get together. The screaming match was the only way for her to let the entire family know how much of a bastard he was though, so of course, she chose that option.

She turned up to the dinner, half drunk, short skirt, high heels, cigarette in hand, feeling a sense of déjà vu, although it was normally Lily who staggered into the dinners like this. She slapped Teddy in the face, although somehow she missed, and hit thin air instead. She tried to scream at him, but all that came out was a string of incomprehensible mumbles. Damn, but Lily was way better at the dramatic entrances and the screaming, she was going to have to work on that.

She woke up the next morning with one hell of a headache, and no recollection of what had happened after Lily had yanked her out of the burrow. She saw a note on her bedside cabinet, next to a glass of water and two aspirins, Victoire never had been one for medicinal potions.

_V,_

_Thought you might need these when you woke up. Thanks for opening my eyes._

_L x_

Victoire smiled as she crumpled the note and aimed it at the bin.

Take that, Teddy Lupin.

* * *

**A/N: This is a quite crappy little oneshot that I wrote in 20 minutes with a very bad headache, sorry for the general shittiness of it. Damn, it's a bad idea to go to a party on the night before your last day of revision!**


End file.
